Once Upon A Strawberry
by HamtaroAngel
Summary: based on 'Once Upon A Marigold',Ichigo is a princess,Mint is her mother,who is married to Ryou,Kish sends her letters,and eventualy, they meet! I suck at summaries!
1. Beginning

3rd story! Writing stories is a GREAT way to pass time... the hard part is the updating...

By: HamtaroAngel

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own the Mew Mews, or the book, 'Once Upon A Marigold'... Or DO I?

Ichigo: Do you?

HamtaroAngel: Nope. But in here, I made a lot of twists... Pudding is a female monkey-troll, so she is always short, and Pudding also has 2 dogs- Banana and Cream, Kish is a little-boy-alien (in the beginning), Ichigo is a princess-cat-girl, who has a horrible curse, Mint is her mother, Mint is married to: Ryou...who is part cat. (Everyone in Mew is part animal, with the acceptation of Kish, Pie and Tart!)And the others I'll think-up later! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Upon A Strawberry 

Chapter one: The Beginning...

One night, in the Kingdom of Mew, a female monkey-troll, (that means that she will be forever short, with monkey-parts) was looking for herbs. She heard a rustle behind her, and looked around. A small dog, a cream-colored terrier, followed by a yellow lab, jumped out of a bush, with the terrier holding a dead rabbit in her teeth, looking proud. She grabbed it out of her teeth. "Good girl, Cream." She said. Cream looked even more proud. Then, suddenly, the 2 dogs started barking. There were more rustles in the bushes behind them. "What do you smell? Huh, Cream, Banana?" (The lab is Banana) They jumped at the bush, only to hear a sharp cry. A cry of a little boy, a scared one, too. The monkey-girl walked over and parted the bush. There, just as she thought, was a super-scared little alien-boy, sitting in an over-sized, orange shirt. The girl looked at the boy, and he looked at her. **NOT in a lovey-dovey way!**

"Hello, little boy, why are you out here all alone?" The girl asked kindly.

"Because!" He snapped.

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted to run away. My parents probably don't even care about me anyway!"

"Oh... Don't say that."

"But it's true! They... sob... They hate me! Sob, sob." He started crying, and fell into the girl's arms.

"Well, you should go home. It's not like you can come home with me to my cave."

"Sniff... can I?"

The girl felt sad. "Okay." She said gently. "But, what's your name?"

"...Kish. Thank you. Sob, sob, sooooooooob!" Kish said, hugging the girl tighter.

"Okay, Kish, my name's Pudding. Come with me." She stood up, took Kish's hand, and went to the cave where Pudding, Cream, and Banana live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cave was brilliant. Beautiful stalagmites that hung from the ceiling, had bright, wonderful colors, a different color for each room. Now, Pudding wasn't very rich, being a troll 'an all.

Kish had finally managed to calm down—sorta... "So... this is where you live?" he asked, looking up at Pudding. She nodded, and entered the main room, a room filled with purple. Cream and Banana went straight to their blankets—a picnic blanket that Pudding had found. Pudding took Kish to a room that would now be his, the next one over, a dark-green room. He fell into the bed that Pudding had just laid out. He fell asleep immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, Pudding had discovered that Kish liked to build things—he would build stuff made out of cans, bottles, anything. Once, he made something for the dogs, a toy that could never brake, and then he made something for the 2 birds Pudding also kept as pets. The birds were named Ku and Ki. The thing he made was a carrying case, for holding notes, that easily fit on either birds' foot. Then, one day, when Pudding came back from collecting things in the forest, she came back with a telescope. Kish thought he could use it, and since Pudding didn't need it, she gave it to him.

That day, while outside the cave, inspecting the telescope, he saw someone. It was across the river, on a hillside, next to a tall castle. It was a girl with pink hair. Kish looked through the telescope. He saw she was a cat-girl, playing with a kitten. She was all alone, besides her kitten. Then he saw a woman with bird-wings and blue hair up in buns, wearing a crown. _Wow! She must be a queen!_ Kish thought to himself. Apparently, the queen was yelling at the girl, then threw, without touching the girl, a mini-crown. The girl reluctantly put it on, and when the queen was finally gone, she took it off. _And she must be a princess!_ He thought again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, these are the things that Kish learned about the princess: She can sort of read, she likes kitties, she practically IS a kittie, and she can sort of write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then, a few years later, Kish still lived with Pudding, he had seen her sister, a mermaid-girl with green hair, get married, numerous parties, and many more things that a princess would do. He also kept seeing her father and mother, her mother, the blue-haired bird-woman, and her father a blonde guy with cat-ears. (Don't ask me how you get Bird plus cat equals Mermaid..., no, please don't.)

One day, he went inside the cave to Pudding, and asked her a question. "Pudding, do you have any paper?"

"Uh-huh, why?"

"Well, I wanna write a letter."

"Okay, and you'll probably need a pen too." Kish nodded, and Pudding went to get the items.

When she got back, Kish quickly said thank you, and ran outside.

He wrote the letter. It said:

_Dear Pink-haired Princess, _

It seems that you enjoy reading, I do too. Do you like cats? What about dogs, I have 2. What is your name? Sorry this will be so short, but I don't know what to write about. I am sorry. Sincerely, K.

He went inside to get one of the cylinders, and also got one of the birds, Ki. He put the letter in the cylinder, put the cylinder on Ki's leg, and pushed her off over the river, to the young princess.

When she finally noticed the bird, she opened the cylinder took out the letter, and read it. Then she put it down, went inside, then came back out a minute later, carrying a piece of paper and a fancy pen. She scribbled something on the paper, put it in Ki's cylinder, and sent her flying. The princess didn't see where Ki flew, because of the clump of trees where Kish hid. He saw the letter. It said:

Dear K.

_I am Princess Ichigo, but I'd rather that you'd just call me 'Ichigo'. And yes, I love cats, half because I'm part cat. The other half is from the love I get from my dear kitten, Shuu-Shuu. Dogs are okay, but I still prefer cats. Why, since everyone in the kingdom of Mew, which my father, the king owns, is part animal, or something along the lines of that._ Kish glanced at his ear, the long, un-animal-like ear. He wasn't part animal, he was part alien... he read the rest of the note.

_What does 'K.' Stand for? Kyle? Kris? Kristopher? What? So mysterious... Oh, I have one sister, named Lettuce, but she's married. _Kish felt like saying 'Yeah, I know' because he saw it. _My mother, Queen Mint, wants me to get married and get out of her hair—or, at least, that's what I think. And then there's my father, King Ryou. He's very kind. I'm sorry for babbling on and on like this. Sincerely, Ichigo. P.S. Please write back._

Kish put the letter down and looked through the telescope. He could see the pink-haired Ichigo playing with her kitten again... Kish let out a breath...and blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was kinda short, but... Oh, and for any of you peoples out there! The word 'Ichigo', means 'Strawberry'! Just in case you did not understand the title!


	2. Snow i forget the title

ARGH! I have like... 6 stories out! 3 in Hamtaro, and 3 in TMM! GRRR! So, I'm telling U now, that my updates may be REALLY LONG! Sorry! Oh, and, sorry, but, so far in here, there are NO mew powers... but please keep reading anyways... ** NOTE: in this one, I used the Mews, in a book that Princess Ichigo reads. They have different names...**

Disclaimer: You KNOW I don't own TMM... right?

By: HamtaroAngel, don't you already know that though?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Getting a job!

Kish went inside the cave after reading the reply from Princess, oops, 'Ichigo', as she likes to be called...

"Why are you so happy?" Pudding asked, as Kish grinned happily, putting Ki back in her cage.

"...Cause!"

"Huh, 'cause why?"

"I gotta letter from a _princess_!"

Pudding turned around to face him. "Oh you did, did you...?"

Kish nodded in a VERY happy way. "I'm gonna send her another one!"

"...That's nice, but for some one of your age, 13, you sure are acting like you're 4."

Kish let that blow over him. He ran to get another piece of paper. He found one, then scribbled:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I am sorry for not telling you my name, but I still do not wish to. But, so you know, none of those were right... Do you like books, I think that they are okay. Well, since it's almost winter, hopefully, we can still write, but I don't want to make a bird-sickle out of Ki, or Ku—those are my birds. I hope I can meet you soon. Bye for now. –K. _

Kish looked over his letter, then put in a cylinder, and stuck it on Ku's leg. He sent the bird to Ichigo. She saw it, and took out the letter.

Kish thought that Princess Ichigo had known he wanted to send her a letter, because she already had a pen and paper. Her kitten, Shuu-Shuu, jumped at Ku, who flustered her feathers. Then the princess sent the letter back.

Kish read it. It said:

_Dear K._

_Yes, I like books, and my favorite one is about a major fantasy, called 'Element Mew Mew'... I think they borrowed the name from the kingdom Mew. Anyway, it is about 5 super-girls, who are not part animal, but part element. It is very interesting; the characters are: The leader, Tasha, who has the power of fire, next is Doku, who has the power of water, then it's Krista, who has the power of plants (I know, kinda weird.), then Aaka, who has the power of lightning, and then , Roshi, who has the power of Darkness. There are 3 enemies, magical—wait, I don't want to ruin it for you. Yes, and it IS almost winter, isn't it? I hope, while your bird is waiting, it won't freeze... Y'know what, you're funny, I also wish to meet you, but, the only time I am allowed to leave castle-grounds, is if I am taking Shuu-Shuu for a walk. Oh, well. Bye. –Ichigo _

Kish was speechless that a princess wanted to meet him. But she still didn't know that he was part-alien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kish got up in his bed to find that the cave was freezing. He got up; he could see his breath in front of him. Being an alien and all, he had finally managed to float, not just walk and run, so he floated into the main-purple room. He glanced outside, it was snowing softly.

Pudding was already gone, so he just grabbed up the cooked squirrel that she had put out for him, and went outside. So many thoughts were on his mind. _When will I meet Princess Ichigo? What is the red, warm stuff that appears on my face after I think about Ichigo? I've asked Pudding about it many times, and she calls it love. What... what exactly is love?_ He thought taking a walk would clear up his mind, so he did. He took the long path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still lightly snowing when he heard something. It sounded like crinkling snow. He floated a little closer to the sound, and soon, a pink-haired girl with black cat-ears could be seen. _It's the princess!_ Kish thought, he went to turn around and leave, but he accidentally ran-into a snow-filled tree. The snow fell off the tree in a thumping sound. The princess looked up, so did her kitten that she held.

"Who's there?" She asked. Kish stayed silent. "I said, who's there?" She said louder. Still quiet. She got mad. "I order, who ever is there, show yourself!" She demanded.

Kish quietly floated out from behind the tree, slightly blushing. Princess Ichigo stared at him. "...C... Come closer!" He did. He was now face-to-face with the Princess.

"What is your name!" She ordered.

Kish was about to tell her his name, but... "Wait, aren't you Princess Ichigo?" Kish asked, although he already knew it was her.

"Y-yes, but I asked you what your name is!"

"Okay, okay, my name is Kish."

"...Wait, are you even from here, no, you can't be, with those ears. Everyone in Mew is part animal. With the acception of... 3... al..." Her voice faded. "You are an alien. Aren't you?" Kish slowly nodded. "Well, good bye." She left gracefully.

Kish floated back to the cave 10 min. after she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got there, he went inside, and Pudding was back. She handed him a letter. "It came for you, a guy with the same ears as you delivered it. Kish opened it.

_Dear K,_

_I just met the weirdest person ever. He had alien-ears, like my father's friend, Pia. He said his name was 'Kish', weird, huh, his name's first letter, 'K', is exactly like how you put your name! Isn't that odd? Okay, I gotta go! –Ichigo_

Kish put the letter down.

"Umm, Kish, there is something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, now that you are older, I think you should.. get a job."

"HUH?"

"Don't go 'huh', I mean it. Maybe you can get a job working with that girl you like so much. Y'know, over at the castle."

"Ooooooooookaaaaaay..."


End file.
